The invention relates in general to automated home knitting machines. More particularly, the invention relates to home knitting machines having an electronic control system for reading out design pattern data from a memory device according to predetermined programs to operate needle selectors.
Automated home knitting machines are not well known and are exemplified by the machines of the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,405-issued May 27, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,244-issued Dec. 2, 1975 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,718-issued Oct. 5, 1976 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,592-issued Nov. 16, 1976
Some of the home knitting machines are provided with a card reader for reading out patterning instructions on a programmed card prior to knitting, a random access memory device (RAM) for storing the signals read from the card, and electronic control system for recalling the stored signals from the memory device in synchronization with movement of the carriage during knitting and for causing the operation of needle selectors in accordance with the recalled signals to provide for the formation in a fabric of a pattern defined on the card (U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,718 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,592). The electronic control system comprises a semiconductor IC unit having super-exceeded computation function and being called a micro-computer or micro-processor for recalling the stored signals to provide design patterns in a fabric. With the IC unit, the position, inversion, enlargement and repetition of design patterns may be selected through an input unit by an operator. Thus many variations of a design pattern on a card may be formed on a fabric. However, the home knitting machine requires the operator to interpose a card into a reader head to transfer patterning instructions on a card to the random access memory device. Therefore a reader control circuit or micro-computer program for reading out the patterning instructions on a card and storing it in the memory device with a memory address is required. Generally speaking, home knitting machines are used by house wives who have little knowledge of electronic apparatus. Some of them may find it difficult to operate a card reader and card. Patterning instructions on the card are in quadratic form and the construction of the card reader is somewhat complicated for reading quadratic information. Also the card reader has delicate mechanical elements. Thus the possibility of mechanical troubles or misreading of information may be relatively high and frequent maintenance work or repair may be required.